1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having at least one of printing, copying, plotting, and facsimile capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus employing a liquid-ejection recording method, an inkjet recording apparatus is known that uses a recording head (liquid ejection head) for ejecting droplets of ink.
For example, JP-20120136034-A proposes an image forming apparatus including an openable and closable cover provided in an apparatus body, a conveyance unit disposed at the inner side of the cover to convey a recording medium in an upward and downward direction, and a recording head to eject liquid droplets from nozzles toward the recording medium conveyed by the conveyance unit. The conveyance unit is disposed between the cover and a nozzle formed face of the recording head at which the nozzles are formed. When the cover is opened, the conveyance unit moves in a direction in which the cover is opened, thus widening a space between the conveyance unit and the nozzle formed face of the recording head.
An advantage of the above-described configuration is that, when a sheet jam occurs, the sheet jam is easily cleared by first opening the cover and then opening the conveyance unit.
However, if the conveyance unit is opened widely (e.g. 90°) like the cover, a droplet ejecting face of the recording head in a carriage that has stopped due to the sheet jam is exposed to the outside.
Accordingly, if an apparatus user can easily touch the droplet ejecting face of the recording head, accidental adhering of liquid droplets to the apparatus user's hand may occur and foreign matter may adhere to the nozzles, thus resulting in deterioration in image quality.
If the opening angles of the cover and the conveyance unit are restricted so that the apparatus user is prevented from easily touching the droplet ejecting face, maintenance works, such as the maintenance of the droplet ejecting face and implementation of countermeasures for other failures by a serviceperson, are hindered.